The present disclosure relates to a multilayer capacitor and a board having the same.
In IT devices such as mobile phones or PCs, a DC-DC converter converting voltage of a battery into voltage at which an integrated circuit operates is used in order to stably operate the integrated circuit.
The DC-DC converter may radiate high frequency noise. Ringing may occur due to inductance on a power path and parasitic capacitance of a field effect transistor (FET) during switching of the FET, which may cause an electronic wave obstacle such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) in peripheral circuits.
In particular, in the case of a small portable terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet PC, since analog circuits such as a power circuit, a wireless circuit, a sound circuit, etc. are adjacent to each other, an obstacle to communication and a deterioration in sound quality occur when the electronic wave obstacle occurs, and thus quality of the small portable terminal may deteriorate.